


got the love i need to see me through.

by withersake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, No Cybertronian Civil War, That Skeletor Meme but Starring Starscream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withersake/pseuds/withersake
Summary: “Bwah!” the Sparkling Menace confirmed with far too much enthusiasm and joy, their pseudo-wings flapping in excitement at the sight of someone new. Looking far too cute for their own good, Starscream immediately decided he loathed the bratling on sight.( Or Skyfire brings a surprise guest back to their home and Starscream doth protest a bit too much. )
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	got the love i need to see me through.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keirajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's A First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040910) by [keirajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo). 



> **Pairings:** Skyfire/Starscream, established. Jetfire/Perceptor, implied.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None.
> 
>  **General Notes:** Takes place in a G1-ish universe where the war hasn’t happened (yet :>) and everyone is merely living normal lives on Cybertron. Also, Jetfire and Skyfire are separate beings because the interpretation of them in continuities is different enough that I feel like I can get away with this. Can never have too many spark-split twins running about!
> 
>  **Current Notes:** Part of a fanfiction trade with Keirajo here on AO3! I wanted to support them somehow and we reached an agreement where we’ll write stories for one another. You can kind Keirajo’s story had written for me [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040910)! This is my part of the trade and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Starscream knew something was _up_ — as the Prime of Iacon’s aide would chirp at him during the in-betweens of meetings, obnoxiously so — the second he stepped inside his home. Though tired and annoyed as he may have been with how his final work shift ended, Starscream was still perceptive enough to note all the little things that immediately had him on high alert.

He smelled energon being synthesised in the kitchen, the bubbling blend of boosters and tablets hinting that it was his preferred type being made. He saw that their holovid was on and was playing one of his favourite shows. There was even a nest built with pillows, the one good thing to come out from the Primes’ ridiculous relations with the mudball of a planet, that looked like it could fit him and Skyfire comfortably so cuddling would be on the table.

Everything he could ever want when he came back from work and Starscream was suspicious, with a major glyph of S and everything.

“Skyfire,” he called out, crossing his arms over his chassis, allowing his scanners to do the works as he tried to pick up signs of anything or anyone wrong. “What the slag did you do this time?”

If Skyfire invited his brute he called a twin and his pet microscope for one more awkward meal together, Starscream felt like he should be allowed to throw a fit over it. At the very least argue about it. In fact, he decided he might as well start arguing against it and preempt any attempts of—

_squeak!_

—Then something squeaked beneath his pede.

The words die in his vocoder as Starscream peered down, his gaze meeting the glassy blue optics of an Optimus Prime plushie staring right up at him.

“SKYFIRE!” he screamed, living up to his name as he accidentally reached a new limit to his vocoder settings. “WHAT IS _THIS_?”

“Starscream!” Skyfire called out from their kitchen, peering out from the doorway from where he was monitoring their brewed energon. In his arms was an adorable bundle of pink and black sparkling in his arms, looking up at Starscream with big blue optics. “Welcome back! I made your favourite blend and I also got us a sparkling!”

“Bwah!” the Sparkling Menace confirmed with far too much enthusiasm and joy, their pseudo-wings flapping in excitement at the sight of someone new. Looking far too cute for their own good, Starscream immediately decided, as his spark leapt at the sight of the small bit, that he loathed the bratling on sight.

———————————————————————————

“It’s a trial program that my wing is running,” Skyfire explained as they all got comfortable on the couch, with Starscream cradling Hot Rod and Skyfire having both of them on his lap. “Agents from the selected creches make pitches of their current cases. If we’re interested, we speak to the agent and. Well. We bring a foundling home with us for two weeks. See how we fare and if we want to go through the process of taking them in proper.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t consult me on this,” Starscream complained as he fed Hot Rod spoonfuls of the energon blend, pausing in his tirade to praise the bit for eating his meal without any fuss. Skyfire wanted to point out that he _did_ and Starscream agreed to the idea but he had a feeling his partner was merely ribbing him. He thought; it’s hard to tell with him at times. “—We now have to adapt ourselves for him. Our schedules. Our lives. Everything!”

Starscream carefully wiped the smudges off of Hot Rod’s face whenever the bit made a mess of his meal. He even took the time to lick the pad of his thumb to wear away a particularly stubborn patch that stuck to Hot Rod’s cheek. “Look at him! Look!”

“I am.” Skyfire’s field rippled with amusement and affection, so utterly full of fondness that Starscream couldn’t stop the little flutter-skip his spark did. “It’s why I chose him when all the other bits were being presented to us.” _But_ , Skyfire liked to think he was a practical and fair mech. He would give Starscream an out if he wanted out of this arrangement. “If you really don’t want to do this, we can always call my assigned agent. Lightwisp will understand if this is too much for either of us.”

Starscream scoffed in reply, setting the now-empty cube and spoon away before he kissed a giggling Hot Rod’s cheek. “And what? Get gossiped behind my back for not being able to hack it? Oh no, I have to prove we can handle this one. At least for the trial.” Starscream downed his blend in one go, ignoring Skyfire’s ‘careful!’, so he could properly snuggle up in his partner’s large and comforting embrace. “The little monster is going to sleep with us on the berth, isn’t he?”

“Of course. I was informed by Lightwisp that Nyonians are notorious for being physically affectionate. Especially their creations when it came to recharge time.”

“Well— After we give him a bath, it looks like we need to buy some more pillows and blankets to make sure he’s comfortable and won’t cause a fuss. Maybe some toys to show we can provide for him. Definitely different types of blend recipes and additives that he’ll enjoy so it won’t be a waste of fuel.” Starscream sniffed haughtily after he laid out his plans, pretending he didn’t crack a smile as a content Hot Rod curled up in his arms, babbling and purring with his tiny, tiny engine. “I’ll take first watch tonight. Might as well show you how raising a sparkling is done, Skyfire.”

Skyfire kissed the top of Starscream’s helm, in love with him more than ever. “Of course, Star.”

———————————————————————————

Sometimes, Starscream felt like Skyfire should have entered the track of politics alongside him. He knew his Skyfire was a genius in the fields of xenobiology and interstellar travel, but they would have made a very formidable team in his opinion. (At the very least, people wouldn’t be annoying him as much for PR stunts if Skyfire, ever patient and too good for this planet, was there to win their sparks.)

But, yes, Skyfire would have been perfect for the role of a scheming and wily politician, hiding underneath it beneath a friendly face and deep and kind voice. It would explain how Skyfire just happened to have forgotten he had to pull a double shift on what should have been their shared day off. It would explain how apologetic Skyfire was when he was preparing to leave, having prepped Hot Rod’s toys and blends and games throughout the day. It would explain the way Skyfire’s field fluttered with both gratitude and _just_ a hint of smugness while they exchanged kisses and Starscream promised he’ll look after their little one.

Yes, Starscream mused with affection, Skyfire would have made an excellent politician.

But that wasn’t the time for fawning over his partner. Oh no; it was the time to let out all his huffing and puffing with those he could trust (more or less) for moments like these.

“—and I still can’t believe he would leave me with this brat,” Starscream started to his trinemates while he brewed Hot Rod’s blend for the day, sneaking in some sweet additives that’ll make it easier for the foundling to consume. “Me! With this monster who has been nothing but a miserable mess and menace.” He quickly dipped down to run his servo over Hot Rod’s spoiler, giving expertly placed scritches and pets to get the little one to giggle and squirm in the newly acquired hover chair.

Skywarp and Thundercracker, ever faithful and ever suffering trinemates of Starscream, shared a long look between each other from where they sat at the table of the kitchen. They pretended to take sips of their offered energon, using the time to quietly exchange a series of .comm messages behind Starscream’s back as he fussed over Hot Rod. The messages consisted mostly of ‘???’ and ‘I have no idea.’ for every actual answer and thought they had for the situation.

It was… difficult to tell when Starscream meant stuff like this — especially stuff that involved Skyfire, who more or less had the jet wrapped around his large little finger — or was merely putting up an act.

They’re thinking it’s the latter. With how Starscream nearly bit Skywarp’s helm off for tossing the bit in the air without permission, he seemed besotted with the little one. (Not that either of them would say that to his face. They liked having unbitten helms, thanks.

Well. Thundercracker liked his helm unbitten. Skywarp was struggling to keep his giggling and snickering to himself every time the bit made the infamous Starscream melt with those big blue optics of his.)

“Who knows?” Thundercracker started at last, because he liked risking his life, it seemed. “Maybe you’ll get to like him better. Maybe he’ll think you’re nice.”

“Me? Being nice? I might as well give up my position as senator!” Starscream felt small servos pap against arm. He looked down to see Hot Rod making begging sounds as he rubbed his tummy. “No, Hot Rod, you can’t have sweets yet. You’ll ruin your appetite.”

Hot Rod whined in a piteous tone, his spoiler falling down behind him as he hung his helm in sadness.

“Oh, _fine_ , I suppose one treat or two— What, Skywarp? What are you chuckling at? Keep that up and see if I’ll endorse your next petition for the War Academy! Now be of actual help and _watch the synthesiser!_ ”

———————————————————————————

“Primus,” Ratchet drawled out when he saw the unlikely couple enter his medical office. He gestured for the pair to set their foundling on the medical berth. “You’re actually multiplying, Starscream.”

Skyfire looked amused more than anything else, smiling politely at Ratchet while Starscream marched forward, holding an armful of their bit in a careful iron grasp.

“You’re more than welcomed to take him,” Starscream huffed, carefully passing Hot Rod along to, but only after giving him a few pets and snuggles. “Terrible. Awful. Disastrous,” he went on, sighing with great drama as he watched Ratchet with a warhawk’s optic when the medic began his routine physical examination. “Talks too much. Kisses me far too many times— What are you doing? Have you heated that instrument up? He doesn’t like it when you just shove cold metallic down his intake!”

Ratchet had a look come and go on his face when he realised Starscream was _that_ sort of creator. He sent a look to Skyfire, who did his best to appear innocent as possible.

Save him from hovercreators.

Being the professional medic that he was, Ratchet went through the usual routine that the examination entailed — check to see if all eight senses were functioning, examine the tanks’ filtering systems, review all of Hot Rod’s latest firewalls and failsafe programs and note what needed to be replaced — but it still felt like he was handling a very loud car alarm, poised to explode on him at any second.

Especially when the siren was venting right next to his audial, watching for any wrong move. (Reinforced or not, Ratchet doesn’t think he could withstand a Starscream shriek.)

Somehow, he managed to get out of the situation in one piece. The foundling is healthy and hale, clearly happy and spoiled rotten by Skyfire and Starscream. There were some signs of uneven colouring but he took it as a good thing; Hot Rod was now getting an influx of rich energon to keep the remaining fledgelings of his paint nanites alive and well, causing some patches to be more vibrant than other. Nothing a little medicinal polishes and code-bys could fix.

“He’s in perfect health,” he announced, passing over Hot Rod— Who was soon swept back in the protective embrace of Starscream, who had the audacity to check the sparkling for any sign of injuries or hurts.

“Of course he’s in good health,” Starscream said, “Skyfire and I have been doing our best to watch over the— What’s that, Hot Rod?” Hot Rod was babbling up at Starscream, wriggling and twisting in Starscream’s grasp to make grabby hands towards the direction of where they came. “Oh? You want to see the little nurse at the reception desk? I suppose it’ll be best to get out of here soon as possible.”

As the pair drifted out of the office — he knew better than to call them back to do the last of the exams and to explain the prescriptions he had in mind for the bit. Ironhide had taught him well on how to pick his battles. — Ratchet turned to Skyfire, the only sensible mech here, with an exasperated expression on his face.

“Why is he like that? Everyone and _Cliffjumper_ could tell the guy is over the moons of the bratling.”

Skyfire pressed a finger to his mouth, his optics twinkling in utter delight at the turn of events. “Careful! Apparently, only Starscream is allowed to call Hot Rod a ‘bratling’ and nobody else.” He pressed a servo to his mouth now, trying not to giggle as he recalled events from the night cycle before. “I didn’t think Star could lift a mech bigger than him but he did at dinner!”

Ratchet clucked his glossa, a smile breaking across his face at the mental image. He wished he had a lack of tact to ask for screensnaps of _that_ amusing scenario. But he was a professional and headed towards the tray next to the medical berth, picking up his diagnostics tablet to begin typing up his recommendations and medicines. “Really, huh? Who learned that the hard way? Skywarp?”

“Oh no,” Skyfire laughed, “It was Jetfire.”

———————————————————————————

Hot Rod had adapted quickly to the sleeping arrangements his trial guardians had in mind. He was a ‘cuddle beast’ as Starscream once described it, always seeking out a frame to curl up and purr against. Though he preferred sleeping on top of Skyfire’s frame (and Starscream couldn’t begrudge him on that, because who wouldn’t want to cuddle up next to the gentle giant?), the slumbering bitty’s field, full of _warmth_ - _safety_ - _home_ , stretched out and out for Starscream’s, which was quick to tangle and smooth over his so the foundling fell into a deeper and deeper recharge.

The quietness of their berthroom was broken when Skyfire spoke up, directing a question to his partner: “I think the run has been a success. Don’t you, Star?”

Starscream looked up from the datapad he was going over, reviewing the minutes of his last meeting regarding the proposed budget of a project the Constructicons were heavily petitioning for. “I love you, Skyfire, but let’s make this clear: This is only between you and me. Though we haven’t officially bonded with each other, anything we tell each other might as well be considered under the protection of partners act. I will also _gnaw your arm off_ if you so much as a hint to anyone—”

“So you _do_ like him,” Skyfire interrupted with glee, bending down to begin nuzzling his nose bridge against Starscream’s helm.

“… He’s terribly adorable,” was all Starscream was willing to admit at the time, though he begin to nuzzle back, his engines purring with contentment. “Talks a lot. Willful. Cute in an almost cheeky, demanding way. Everything I wanted from a spark’s spark. He’s also a _wonderful_ excuse for when I can’t take any of the Primes’ speeches. I can claim Hot Rod needs me and I can just go.”

Skyfire laughed, the sound rumbling through him and Star. “It would be nice to keep him as ours, then. I can’t imagine waking up without the sound of him cooing or without starting the day of him greeting us with kisses.”

“It would be nice,” was all Star would say, trying to keep an unreadable expression on his face through his field, gentle and steady, showed his real feelings on the matter.

Silence soon filled the room, the three bots enjoying each other’s company as a little bit of tenderness filled the comfortable spaces of their quietness.

Then, without pause or fail, Starscream added, “I am serious about gnawing your arm off in your sleep. I have a reputation to keep.”

Skyfire laughed again, optics twinkling, and making a motion over his spark. “Your secret is safe with me, Star.”

Starscream leaned further into Skyfire’s cool frame, in love with him more than ever. “Of course, Sky.”

———————————————————————————

Though being part of Nyon’s creche wasn’t something she originally planned for herself, Lightwisp was glad she could help her City in such an important yet unrecognised field. If she could help one of her foundlings find their forever home, she knew she would be able to enter the Well with peace of mind and certainty in her spark.

Which made her meeting with one of her cases more exciting and nerve-wracking.

Two mechs entered her office for their official report back of the trial run. She smiled warmly at Skyfire, having gotten to know him well when she first met him at his office. She then smiled politely at his partner, Starscream, her expression warming up at the way Hot Rod clung to the mech and cuddled up against him.

She rose from her desk, clasping their servos in the Nyonian greeting, making sure to incline her head to show respect towards the couple. “It’s an honour to see you both so soon. So, you both know me as Carerward Lightwisp and I am in charge of Hot Rod’s case.” Sitting back down when her guests have settled into their chairs, she clasped her servos together and smiled sweetly at the pair, looking back and forth. “May I ask how the experience with the trial and your time with Hot Rod has been so far?”

“Absolutely disgusting,” are the first words out of Skyfire’s partner. The way he said it as his expression twisted into irritation and annoyance had Lightwisp’s spark twist in a painful fashion. Oh no— Had she been incorrect of— “He’s been a menace, a brat, an utter nuisance ever since he came into our lives! One time, he…” Hot Rod reached out and papped Starscream’s chin, waving something he was holding in his chubby little servo. “What’s that, Hot Rod? Hmm? A drawing of us? Oh, how lovely. Yes, yes, we’ll post it on the wall with the other drawings.”

Hot Rod babbled up at Starscream, his untethered field full of affection and trust and amusement for the mech who was. It puzzled Lightwisp. “Yes, yes. We’ll let you choose with magnets to use.” He kissed Hot Rod’s helm one more time, smiling down at the bit affectionately, before snapping his helm back towards Lightwisp and the same sneer was back. “Now— Where was I?”

… Huh? “I…” Lighwisp prided herself on being a calm and collected mech but you try to keep your cool after experiencing such severe whiplash. “I believe you were explaining your feelings on how the trial run went and I apologise if it was not what you'd expected it to be. If you'd like to end it now, I understand and can make arrangements to— 

“Now hold on!” The mech lifted Hot Rod up into the air, as if he thought she’ll lunge across the table and snatch Hot Rod from his grasp. Hot Rod, by the way, was babbling and clapping his servos in excitement. “Just because this first period was an unmitigated disaster doesn’t mean it’s a completely unsalvageable. It’s why you need more time and, another thing, I want to make it clear that—”

Looking over to Skyfire, an increasingly baffled Lightwisp opened her .comm and sent him a private invitation for an internal chat. Upon him accepting it, she sent an immediate question, tagging it with all the important and critical labels she could think of: :: _Is this what you meant when we were speaking with each other…?_ ::

:: _Yes._ :: Skyfire couldn’t hold back the smile on his face, nor the optics full of mirth and fond amusement while Starscream kept speaking on and on. :: _He absolutely loves Hot Rod. Adores him. Very protective of him as well. His office back in our residence has basically turned into a playroom, that way Hot Rod can be with him at all times when he’s working at home. I’ll show you pictures later._ ::

:: _And he’ll want to keep him?_ ::

:: _He’ll fight to keep him, Carerward Lightwisp._ ::

The certainty in Skyfire’s messages helped her a lot. Feeling assured more than ever, Lightwisp pinged a thanks to Skyfire and schooled her expression to something serious and concerned. She had an idea of how to approach the situation now: “Yes, Starscream. I completely understand. You should have more time with Hot Rod before we bring this to the board and I’ll arrange for that. Will a month be sufficient?”

“That should allow us to bond more with him and to ensure we adapt our lives around him, yes, but we need to lay down some conditions and terms.” Starscream began listing them down on his servo, “First off, we must have an agent drop by our residence every week. Preferably arranged but I will tolerate surprise ones for his sake. What’s the point of these trial runs if you don’t monitor the possible carers more closely? Brat or not, some form of protection should be set up for Hot Rod. And… Are you not going to take notes? Take notes!”

As Lightwisp grabbed her datapad for Hot Rod’s case and hurried to write down the ever-increasing demands and conditions of Starscream, that earlier feeling, painful and tight, began to fade away. It was replaced with excitement and hope for the little family before her, knowing for sure that Hot Rod was going to find his forever home very, very soon.

A particular line from one of her earlier annotations — back when she was discussing arrangements with Skyfire, when he had approached her after her presentation — caught her optic. She reread the line and she smiled to herself, all but hearing the words in Skyfire’s voice that day:

_Starscream will love Hot Rod on sight. I know it._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, Keirajo...! This was a fun story to write for you. Here’s hoping I can explore this particular pairing in this particular universe in the future!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's A First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040910) by [keirajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo)




End file.
